Clases de Poder
Las hazañas de fuerza y poder no están únicamente del lado de los personajes más emblemáticos de la compañía, muchos otros personajes han dado muestras de poseer fuerza, poder, velocidad en escalas increíbles. Antes de ver las capacidades de otros personajes del Universo Marvel me parece bien hacer una pequeña introducción de las diferentes categorías que Marvel utiliza para clasificar a sus personajes. Estas categorías van desde el Humano Subnormal, los humanos normales, superhumanos y niveles de poder que se escapan a cualquier comprensión y que por sus alcances es imposible de catalogar. Difícil poner todo, así que todo lo que aquí verán será tan sólo una pequeña muestra de lo que algunos personajes Marvel clasificados en un determinado nivel de poder pueden realizar, con la finalidad de demostrar que las guías como los Handbooks son únicamente referenciales y no deben de ser tomados al pie de la letra.. Niveles de Poder – Clases Marvel Todos los que han leído comics alguna vez y se han sentido llevados por este universo de fantasía y papel, se han preguntado quien le ganaría a quien o quien es más poderoso o más rápido o más fuerte o de que disponen para ganar un combate. Marvel creó una serie de escalas que pasan desde el : Humano Subnormal: No puede levantar su propio peso corporal. Humano Normal (Normal) : Son todos los seres humanos que trabajan, hacen deporte regularmente y llevan una vida normal y en las mejores condiciones posibles. Atleta (Athlete) : Son las personas dedicadas al deporte y que están aun nivel de competencia olímpica. Humano Máximo(Peak Human) : La máxima categoría a la que puede llegar un ser humano por medio normales o hasta donde su “Ki” le permite, es el punto más alto al que un ser humano puede llegar sin recurrir a medios externos. Humano Aumentado (Enhanced Human) : Son los seres que valiéndose de medios “artificiales” o “externos” han superado el pináculo máximo que pueden alcanzar los seres humanos. Super Humano (Superhuman) : Por su calidad extremadamente poderosa, sus habilidades están más allá de lo imaginable o comprensible. La clase superhumana estima varias subcategorías que van desde la Clase 2 hasta la Clase 100 que sería la escala máxima de estimación en Marvel. Esto es una escala referencial de los poderes de cada personaje y que permite clasificarlos, pero que en muchos casos se mal interpreta. La clase Superhumana es la más complicada y la que más se presta a confusiones. Recuerdo que la historia de las clases de Marvel es asi, en los 80 cuando Marvel hizo su clasificación de fuerzas, tomo como referencia a un Bulldozer, cuyo peso máximo de acarreo era de noventa toneladas (por entonces) que era el peso máximo levantable conocido. Por tanto las 100 toneladas pasaron a ser el punto de referencia, adicionalmente había una clase que se consideraba sobre esta como incalculable/ilimitada generalmente aplicada a entidades cósmicas. Aunque las escalas son sólo referenciales algunos escritores han hecho eco de las escalas establecidas, pero esto en realidad no es una norma o regla en Marvel. Editores como Tom Brevoorthan declarado con respecto ha esto que los Handbooks no revelan verdaderas estimaciones de fuerza y poder. Durante la época de Byrne recuerdo la fuerza máxima de La Mole era 85 toneladas, como consta en los Handbooks (Byrne es uno de los pocos apegados a los Handbooks). Entonces tenemos dos ángulos sobre las clasificaciones de fuerza, la que te muestran las historias y las que calcula y constan en los Handbooks. ¿Cual es la oficial?. Bien esto se debatió durante años, y la respuesta de Marvel es que ningún personaje se ha sometido a un examen riguroso de fuerza o velocidad, así que los datos de los OHOTMU son sólo estimaciones para poder clasificarlos. De este modo tenemos personajes Clase 70 – 80 levantando cientos de miles de toneladas, y personajes Clase 100 o Clase 100 + (en la que algunos personajes no tienen la capacidad de aumentar su fuerza física) levantado también cientos de miles de toneladas. La Clase 100 + apareció después, y es considerada en nivel de incalculable e infínito, pasando a ser la denominación general para seres como Galactus, Hulk, Thor entre otros. Esta clase también se corresponde con la del Nivel 7 de la más moderna guía de clasificación de los Handbooks. Ambos sistemas se siguen usando conjuntamente. Los siguientes ejemplos ilustraran mejor este punto: Sasquash (Clase 90-100 sin el poder de aumentar su fuerza) levantado buques de miles de toneladas con facilidad (alrededor de 10,000 toneladas) y arrojando un avión de 250 toneladas como si este no pesara nada. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Sasquash_destroyer.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Sasquash_avion_1.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Sasquash_avion_2.jpg Imagen3. La Mole (clase 85 sin el poder de aumentar su fuerza) levantado un edificio de varios pisos, que normalmente pesan miles de miles de toneladas, o en palabras del escritor Mark Weid, Ben tiene la fuerza suficiente para levantar un Battleship (un acorazado), cuyo peso esta entre las 60,000 y 70,000 toneladas. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=4f/mole_edificio_2.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=4f/mole_fuerza_acorazado.jpg Imagen2. Wonderman (sin el poder de aumentar su fuerza Clase 100) levantando miles de toneladas (50,000 toneladas) sin estar en su máximo poder. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Wonder-Man_fuerza.jpg Imagen. Hulk-Banner (clase 75. Bueno Hulk si puede aumentar su fuerza ) calmado sin furia, sin esfuerzo llevando miles de toneladas en árboles. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=Imagenes/llevando1000stoneladas2.jpg Imagen. Namor (Clase 85-100) moviendo un barco petrolero cuyo peso es de cientos de miles de toneladas. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=namor/Namor_fuerza_petrolero.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=namor/Namor_fuerza_petrolero2.jpg Imagen2. Cada uno de estos personajes pueden y podrían enfrentarse en una mano a mano de igual a igual. Bien la Clase 100 es la escala máxima en Marvel y creo que con los ejemplos se entiende por que no existe clase 200 o clase un millón de toneladas, todo personaje que este en el rango Clase 100 o Clase 100 + ya son de límites desconocidos o por naturaleza su poder es infinito. Fuerza Super Humana En Marvel el nivel de estimación de fuerza más alto es la Clase 100 - Clase 100 + y es la capacidad que tiene un ser de exceder las 100 toneladas de peso fácilmente, pero las clases no son fuerzas limite, ni fuerzas base (ni hace referencia a un peso), sino que son de referencia y de estimación de la capacidad de un personaje con respecto a otro. Dentro de esta clasificación, los personajes con mayor capacidad de fuerza y poder son considerados Clase 100 +. Clase 100 y Clase 100 + : Todo personaje en este rango de niveles es de fuerzas incalculables o delimites desconocidos. Por este motivo no existen clase 200 ó 300 ó clase 1000 o Clase millones de toneladas. * Las Clases menores que 100 es decir clase 85 o 70, sólo dejan entrever que los personajes aquí están en una capacidad menor de alcanzar las potencialidades de la clase 100, pero que pueden levantar varios miles o cientos de miles de toneladas, pero en comparación con la Clase 100 su fuerza si conoce limites o pueden ser calculadas o que tienen menos posibilidades para alcanzar las fuerzas extremas de la clase 100. Galactus, Thanos, Hulk,Thor, Gladiador, Hercules, Silver Surfer (por mencionar algunos) pertenecen a esta categoría, sin embargo sus fuerzas aun que similares no son las mismas, ni tienen las mismas capacidades. Y aunque la pura verdad es que las fuerzas y poderes varían según el argumentista de turno, cada uno de ellos aporta algo que nos muestra la capacidad de cada personaje en mayor o menor medida y todo forman parte de su mitología. En Marvel tal vez no haya habido proezas tan ridículas como ponerle una cadena al mundo y moverlo :p. Pero... Vale la pena mostrar un poco de lo que son capazes los personajes clase 100 de Marvel y de otras Clases en Marvel. Los seres más fuertes y poderosos del universo. En un pulso entre Thor y Hercules la fuerza que generan es lo suficiente para sacar el mundo de orbita. Y es lógico suponer que individualmente y con ambos brazos pueden general la misma fuerza.http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=Imagenes/Thor400_orbita.gif Imagen Thor ha levantado a Jormungand la serpiente del Mundo que según la mitología su peso es igual al planeta tierra, y según Marvel su peso es incalculable.http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=Imagenes/midgardserpent1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=Imagenes/midgardserpiente2.jpg Imagen2 Thor, ha resistido el peso de multitud de planetas. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=Thor/Thor_peso_d_planetas.jpg Imagen Hulk atrapado en un campo de fuerza que puede sacar aun planeta de su orbita, Hulk logra sobrepasar el poder del campo y El Extraño se ve obligado a incrementar su fuerza para detenerlo, reconociendo el horrible poder de Hulk, y en un segundo encuentro reconoce que Hulk es incluso más fuerte que aquella vez. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=Imagenes/hulk_fuerza_planetaria1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=Imagenes/hulk_fuerza_planetaria2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=Imagenes/Hulk_stranger_2do.jpg Imagen3 Hulk, en su lucha con Night-Crawler ha dado un golpe tan poderoso que creo luz y calor e ilumino un cosmos. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=Imagenes/Hulk_night_crawler_1.jpg Imagen El Gladiador Capitan de la Guardia Imperial de Shi’ar, y la versión más genuina del Superman Pre-Crisis, a dicho sobre el mismo “yo que puedo atravesar el corazón de las estrellas y mover planetas enteros con mis manos” y aunque no se le ha visto realizar algo así, si ha destruido un planeta con sólo sus manos y ha atravesado el corazón de una Estrella Gigante Roja. A ver que piensan de esto. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=Imagenes/ff-218_pre_s.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_planeta_1.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_planeta_2.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_estrella_1.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_estrella_2.jpg Imagen5. Dos hombres de acero (Gladiador y Coloso), uno con fuerza irresistible, el otro como un objeto inamovible, sus potentes golpes colapsarían las edificaciones a su alrededor, siendo sepultados bajo montañas de escombros. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_Colossus_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_Colossus_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_Colossus_3.jpg Imagen3. Ha años luz de distancia, mientras movía fácilmente un asteroide, los supersentidos de Gladiador“escucharía” la señal de alarma de uno de sus asentamientos. Ha supervelocidad Gladiador llegaría inmediatamente en auxilio de su gente para enfrentar a Los Vengadores. Poseyendo fuerza casi ilimitada y virtual invulnerabilidad, supersentidos, se enfrentaría a Wonder-Man uno de los más fuertes Vengadores. Y aunque Wonder-Man es muy poderoso, Gladiador es un guerrero que no da tregua, usando sus demás poderes rápidamente daría cuenta de Wonder-Man con un poderoso golpe que lo clavaría dentro de lo profundo del corazón del planeta!. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_Wonder_Man_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=Thor/Thor_M_gladiador_1.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_Wonder_Man_2.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_Wonder_Man_3.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_Wonder_Man_4.jpg Imagen5. Cuando la Fuerza Fénix arribo a la Tierra esta se dividió su poder en 5 avatares, (Cíclope, Emma Frost, Namor, Coloso y Magik), estos avatares demostraron ser lo suficientemente poderosos como para derrotar a todo el equipo de Vengadores!. Ahora Kallark y los Sh’iar viajarían a la Tierra para detenerlos y rescatar a su hijo Kubark. Aunque Gladiador haría un valiente intento al enfrentar a los Fénixs, su poder no sería rival para ellos... Kubark que observaría el combate y derrota de su padre comentaría impotente: “Yo he visto sus golpes partir Lunas, sentido los rayos de sus ojos arder más calientes que el Sol, yo lo he visto rasgar un Agujero Negro con sus manos desnudas, pero míralo ahora... él va a perder”. Extraordinaria muestra y comentario de los niveles de poder de Gladiador!!. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_5_Fenix_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_5_Fenix_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_5_Fenix_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_5_Fenix_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_5_Fenix_5.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_5_Fenix_6.jpg Imagen6http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_5_Fenix_7.jpg Imagen7http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_5_Fenix_8.jpg Imagen8http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_5_Fenix_9.jpg Imagen9http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_5_Fenix_10.jpg Imagen10http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_5_Fenix_11.jpg Imagen11. El Campeón, uno de los Elders of the Universe (Los Antiguos del Universo) y poseedor de la Gema del Poder a destruido un planeta de un solo golpe y su fuerza a final de cuentas es muy similar a la de Hulk. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Thanos%20Campeon%201.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Thanos%20Campeon%202.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Thanos%20Campeon%203.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Thanos%20Campeon%204.jpg Imagen4 Drax el Destructor ha destruido planetas enteros también de un solo golpe y ha hecho explotar un sol y puede enfrentarse mano a mano con Hulk, Thor o Thanos. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/drax%20planeta1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/drax%20el%20sol.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/drax%20thanos%20planeta%201.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/drax%20thanos%20planeta%202.jpg Imagen4. Terrax, heraldo de Galactus puede destruir planetas con tan sólo un golpe de su hacha cósmica. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=sentry/Terrax_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=sentry/Terrax_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=sentry/Terrax_3.jpg Imagen3. Beta Ray Bill bendecido por el Odin-Power y poseedor de los poderes de Thor el Dios del Truenoenfrentaría al mismísimo Galactus. Beta Ray Bill probaría ser capaz de desafiar el poder de Galactus, sobreviviendo a uno de sus ataques que devasto la mitad de un planeta e incluso interceptando otro poderoso rayo cósmico de Galactus, al que incluso lograría “herir” con un potente golpe deStormbreaker. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Galactus_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Galactus_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Galactus_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Galactus_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Galactus_5.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Galactus_6.jpg Imagen6http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Galactus_7.jpg Imagen7http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Galactus_8.jpg Imagen8http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Galactus_9.jpg Imagen9http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Galactus_10.jpg Imagen10http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Galactus_11.jpg Imagen11. Poder Asgardiano!!. Bill que se precipitaba dentro de la superficie de un sol emergería ileso, para luego ser enfrentado por Stardust, el más leal de los heraldos de Galactus. Stardust descubriría entonces por que los portadores del Odin-Power son los guerreros más temidos del universo!!. Cuando titanes de este nivel se sueltan el resultado sólo puede ser la destrucción de planetas!!. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_5.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_6.jpg Imagen6http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_7.jpg Imagen7http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_8.jpg Imagen8http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_9.jpg Imagen9http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_10.jpg Imagen10. Beta Ray Bill forzaría a Stardust asumir su forma más poderosa, pero aun así Bill sería muy difícil de manejar para Stardust quien desataría su poder deformando el espacio/tiempo, creando un portal en donde poderosos demonios cósmicos fueron encarcelados. Cuando una fracción de uno de estos seres se escapo a nuestro universo, amenazaría con destruirlo completamente!!! Beta Ray Bill y Stardust tendrían que unir fuerzas para detenerlo, nuevamente este combate los llevaría a destruir mundos enteros!!. Seres en la escala de Bill y Stardust pueden destruir y sobrevivir a la destrucción de planetas fácilmente. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_11.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_12.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_13.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_14.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_15.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_16.jpg Imagen6http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_17.jpg Imagen7http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_18.jpg Imagen8http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_19.jpg Imagen9http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_23.jpg Imagen10http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_24.jpg Imagen11http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_25.jpg Imagen12http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_26.jpg Imagen13http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_27.jpg Imagen14. Furia Asgardiana!! Personajes como Beta Ray Bill despiertan la admiración de otros poderosos seres como el Silver Surfer, Gladiador, Quasar e Ikon, no solo por ser bendecidos por el Odin-Power sino por ser guerreros natos!!. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Black-Sun_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Black-Sun_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Black-Sun_3.jpg Imagen3. Graviton compacto en una pequeña esfera millones de toneladas ( una ciudad y una gigantesca masa de rocas y tierra ) que fue detenida y luego lanzada al mar por 4 de los más poderesos Vengadores. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Graviton%20Vengadores%201.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Graviton%20Vengadores%202.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Graviton%20Vengadores%203.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Graviton%20Vengadores%204.jpg Imagen4. El combate de Starhawk y Korvac, se libro en todos los planos de existencia, destruyendo distantes planetas y deformando la fábrica de nuestra realidad. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Starhawk_Korvac_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Starhawk_Korvac_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Starhawk_Korvac_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Starhawk_Korvac_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Starhawk_Korvac_5.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Starhawk_Korvac_6.jpg Imagen6. Firelord ex heraldo de Galactus, la energía cósmica que lo nutre le da poderes más grandes que las estrella. Él puede colapsar estrellas y destruir planetas enteros, aquí destruyendo con facilidad un meteorito del tamaño de un pequeño planeta. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Firelord_meteorito.jpg Imagen. Nova heraldo de Galactus, tratando de proteger a su amo del ataque de los Elders, ella destruiría elSol más cercano creando así un agujero negro. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nova_sol_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nova_sol_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nova_sol_3.jpg Imagen3. La Visión es un poderoso androide Clase 75 que tiene control de su densidad. Visión puede controla la masa de su cuerpo, absorber y emitir poderosas descargas de energía solar. Él puede ser intangible, transparente, y bastante ligero para flotar y volar, atravesar objetos sólidos y de igual manera él puede condensar su masa volviéndose más duro que el diamante y tan inamovible y pesado como una montaña!. Él puede atravesar los seres vivos y causarles un terrible dolor al condensar ligeramente su maza cuando los traviesa. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Vision_poderes_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Vision_poderes_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Vision_poderes_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Vision_poderes_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Vision_poderes_5.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Vision_poderes_6.jpg Imagen6. Visión también aumenta su ya increíble fuerza física hasta el punto de rivalizar con los Clase 100 en fuerza. De este modo Visión puede enfrentar seres tan poderosos e indestructibles como Ultron, el que esta forjado en puro Adamantium y es el más peligroso y poderoso robot Clase 100, que muchas veces a puesto en jaque a todo el grupo de Vengadores!. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Vision_Ultron_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Vision_Ultron_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Vision_Ultron_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Vision_Ultron_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Vision_Ultron_5.jpg Imagen5. La increíble potencia física y poder de Visión lo han hecho inamovible incluso para la fuerza deHyperion (Mark Milton) del Escuadrón Supremo, el ser más poderoso de su planeta (Tierra-712 ) el cual posee visión atómica, super fuerza, super sentidos, super velocidad, es virtualmente invulnerable y puede manipular energía cósmica. Visión demostraría poder resistir el poderoso castigo de Hyperion y hasta derrotarlo!. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Vision_SS_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Vision_SS_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Vision_SS_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Vision_SS_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Vision_SS_5.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Vision_SS_6.jpg Imagen6. Wonder-Man (Simon Williams) es otro poderoso Clase 100 - y uno de los más poderos miembros delos Vengadores - que a librado un mano a mano con Visión. Formado de pura energía Iónica, Williams demostraría resistir cada una de las habilidades de Visión. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Wonder_Man_Vision_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Wonder_Man_Vision_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Wonder_Man_Vision_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Wonder_Man_Vision_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Wonder_Man_Vision_5.jpg Imagen5. En el Reino de la Muerte, la increíble fuerza de Hyperion (Escuadrón Siniestro) y Wonder-Man hacen temblar el planeta en donde luchan, incluso llegarían a atravesarlo de lado a lado antes de ir ambos al interior del sol. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Wonder-Man_Hyperion_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Wonder-Man_Hyperion_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Wonder-Man_Hyperion_3.jpg Imagen3. En otro mundo, en otra realidad, otro Hyperion sería una leyenda, huérfano de un mundo destruido llegaría a la Tierra para cambiarlo, él fue una verdadera batería solar, un héroe, un autentico superhombre, que cuando su nuevo mundo estuvo a punto de colisionar con otro causo la muerte de sus amigos y compañeros y de todo ser vivo en el planeta. Cuando solo él quedo, este Hyperion estuvo manteniendo estos mundos separados, evitando que colisionaran cada vez que amenazaban chocarse, hasta que estos mundos se rompieron y las energías desatadas colapsaron dos universos!! Por que realmente estos fueron dos universos chocando!!. De esta destrucción nada quedo... excepto él... hasta que fue jalado a otro universo a otra realidad... hasta que fue introducido a la Realidad-616. Este Hyperion ahora dentro de la Realidad-616 sería reclutado por el grupo más poderoso de héroes Los Vengadores. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Hyperion_universos_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Hyperion_universos_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Hyperion_universos_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Hyperion_universos_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Hyperion_universos_5.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Hyperion_universos_6.jpg Imagen6http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Hyperion_universos_7.jpg Imagen7http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Hyperion_universos_8.jpg Imagen8http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Hyperion_universos_9.jpg Imagen9. Ahora dentro de un universo de seres muy poderosos, capaces de rivalizar con él. Hyperion, ahora unVengador, enfrentaría a la encarnación viviente del poder físico!, manteniendo un combate de frente contra un controlado Hulk (La mente de Hulk estaba siendo controlada por Abyss), cuandoAbyss, Aleph y Ex Nihilo caerían ante un ataque de Thor, el control de Abyss sobre Hulk también caería, causando la trasformación de este a Bruce Banner, y justo en el mismo momento que Hyperion descargaba su poder sobre Hulk. Este Hyperion demostraría así estar a la par de los más poderoso héroes Marvel. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Hyperion_Hulk_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Hyperion_Hulk_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Hyperion_Hulk_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Hyperion_Hulk_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Hyperion_Hulk_5.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Hyperion_Hulk_6.jpg Imagen6. El Capitán Bretaña ha detenido la caída de un Boeing lleno de pasajeros y que iba en picada, haciéndolo aterrizar con seguridad. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/CaptainBritain_fuerza.jpg Imagen. Los poderosos golpes descargados por el Capitán Bretaña y Albion, son sentidos en todo Londres. Aunque ellos no están tratando de dañar la ciudad y sus golpes están dirigidos el uno sobre el otro, los efectos para la ciudad y sus ciudadanos son potencialmente devastadores. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/CaptainBritain_Albion_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/CaptainBritain_Albion_2.jpg Imagen2. El indescriptible poder liberado por Trion-Juggernaut fue tan intenso, que sus golpes fueron capaces de rasgar el espacio/tiempo, abriéndose camino entre dimensiones a punta de golpes. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=juggernaut/Juggernaut_Trion_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=juggernaut/Juggernaut_Trion_2.jpg Imagen2. Blue Marvel (Adam Brashear) drena energía antimateria de la Zona Negativa lo que le otorga grandes poderes. Él es uno de los seres más poderosos en el planeta. Blue Marve es Clase 100. Él ha demostrado poseer, supervelocidad, fuerza, sentidos y reflejos superhumanos y generar rayos de antimateria. Blue Marvel ha podido levantar el USS Enterprise cuyo peso es de más de 93,000 toneladas, también a movido un meteorito del tamaño de Arkansas (137,733 km2), ha sobrevivido a una Bomba H, y cuando golpeo en La Luna abrió una gigantesca fisura en el satélite. Blue Marvel también destrozó a toda una flota invasora de Cruceros Espaciales salvando a La Tierra de una invasión que la pudo haber destruido. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_0.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_1.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_2.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_3.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_4.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_5.jpg Imagen6http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_6.jpg Imagen7. Convencido por Uatu de volver a intervenir como un superhéroe, Blue Marvel se enfrentaría a la versión trastornada y realmente superpoderosa de Hyperion del Escuadrón Supremo: King Hyperion (Tierra-4023) quien iba por el Multiverso destruyendo los mundos y matando las versiones alternas de héroes como el Sentry, Hulk, Thor y el propio Blue Marvel. Habiendo llegado ahora al aTierra-616, derrotaría a Blue Marvel fácilmente, pero cuando este amenazo con matar a una pequeña niña, un furioso Blue Marvel daría rienda suelta a sus poderes, logrando derrotar a una de las versiones más poderosas de los superhombres Marvel. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_K_Hyperion_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_K_Hyperion_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_K_Hyperion_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_K_Hyperion_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_K_Hyperion_5.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_K_Hyperion_6.jpg Imagen6http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_K_Hyperion_7.jpg Imagen7http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_K_Hyperion_8.jpg Imagen8. Cuando Blue Marvel quiso sincronizar la energía de Anti-Man y liberar así un plasma positivo para reiniciar una reacción en cadena que causara que Anti-Man explotara. Los Mighty Avengers y Reed Richards considerarían que le explosión resultando podría devastar mitad del continente y talvez el planeta entero. Adam consideraría que él podría contener la explosión y luego disipar la energía. Debido al riesgo los Mighty Avengers (5 de los héroes más poderoso del plante: Iron-Man, Ms. Marvel, Sentry, Ares, Wonder-Man) tratarían de detenerlo. Blue-Marvel se mostraría lo suficientemente poderos para lidiar con 5 superpesados Marvel juntos, llegando incluso a poner en orbita y fuera de combate momentáneamente a Sentry de un poderoso golpe!. Blue Marvel al final caería exhausto ante este grupo de héroes. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_M_Avengers_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_M_Avengers_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_M_Avengers_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_M_Avengers_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_M_Avengers_5.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_M_Avengers_6.jpg Imagen6http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_M_Avengers_7.jpg Imagen7http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_M_Avengers_8.jpg Imagen8http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_M_Avengers_9.jpg Imagen9http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Blue_Marvel_M_Avengers_10.jpg Imagen10. Luchino Nefaria más conocido como el Conde Nefaria, fue un ser humano normal hasta que el Dr. Kenneth Sturdy le dio los poderes combinados de los villanos Living Laser, Power Man y elWhirlwind pero aumentados 100 veces, ganando así la habilidad de proyectar energía, superfuerza y supervelocidad, volviéndose así uno de los seres más poderosos del planeta. Nada más en sus origines Nefaria fue capaz de resistir y superar la fuerza de Wonder-Man, y aunque su increíble fuerza no pudo afectar al indestructible escudo del Capitán, él derroto a todos Los Vengadores. Solo Iron-Man(exigiéndose al máximo) y Wonder-Man lograrían afectarlo en alguna medida. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_5.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_6.jpg Imagen6http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_7.jpg Imagen7http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_8.jpg Imagen8http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_9.jpg Imagen9http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_10.jpg Imagen10. Solo el poder de Mjolnir y la increíble fuerza de Thor demostrarían ser lo suficientemente altas como para lastimar y derribar al Conde Nefaria. Nefaria lograría la proeza de detener un golpe de Mjolnir con una mano, aprovechando la sorpresa de Thor y que este estaba fuera de balance para golpearlo y derribarlo, la increíble energía corporal que poseía Nefaria fue capaz incluso de golpear a la Visióncuando este se encontraba en su forma intangible. Nefaria seguiría demostrando ser lo suficientemente poderos como para rivalizar con Thor y al resto de los Vengadores, antes de caer ante un poderoso ataque de la Visión. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_11.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_12.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_13.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_14.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_15.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_16.jpg Imagen6http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_17.jpg Imagen7http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_18.jpg Imagen8http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_19.jpg Imagen9http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_20.jpg Imagen10http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_21.jpg Imagen11http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_22.jpg Imagen12http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_23.jpg Imagen13http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_24.jpg Imagen14http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_Vengadores_25.jpg Imagen15. Strong Guy (Guido Carosella) es un mutante capaz de absorber energía cinética de impacto, la cual puede usar para incrementar su masa y fuerza. Guido es Clase 50 pero debido a la naturaleza de sus poderes él puede llegar a alcanzar la Clase 100. Durante su lucha con Slab (otro mutante que puede incrementar su fuerza, resistencia y masa), Guido fue capaz de destruir el Monumento a Washington(82,421 toneladas) de un solo y potente golpe!. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Strong_Guy_Monumento_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Strong_Guy_Monumento_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Strong_Guy_Monumento_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Strong_Guy_Monumento_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Strong_Guy_Monumento_5.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Strong_Guy_Monumento_6.jpg Imagen6http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Strong_Guy_Monumento_7.jpg Imagen7http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Strong_Guy_Monumento_8.jpg Imagen8. Strong Guy también ha sido capaz de detener un Jumbo Jet (alrededor de 450 toneladas), que iba manejado por Blob un mutante capaz de alterar su centro de gravedad y volverse inamovible. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Strong_Guy_Jumbo_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Strong_Guy_Jumbo_2.jpg Imagen2. Doc Sansom, experimentando con la energía de Hulk, obtuvo fuerza y habilidades superhumanas. Originalmente poseía la fuerza que tenia Hulk en estado calmado, y esta dependía también del largo de su cabello, mientras más largo más fuerte era, aun que ya la mutación se ha estabilizado con los años y su fuerza ha aumentado, haciendo el largo de su cabello irrelevante. Pero Doc desde sus inicios se ha mostrado como uno de los seres más fuertes del planeta. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Doc_Samson_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Doc_Samson_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Doc_Samson_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Doc_Samson_4.jpg Imagen4. Incluso cuando sólo tenia una parte de la descomunal y cambiante fuerza de Hulk, Doc Samson se ha mostrado lo suficientemente poderoso como para enfrentar a otros seres ya considerados Clase 100 +. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Doc_Samson_5.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Doc_Samson_6.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Doc_Samson_7.jpg Imagen3. Hércules es uno de los seres físicos más poderosos del Universo Marvel. Hércules ha sido capaz de mover la isla entera de Manhattan, así como también (después de World Ward Hulk) mantenerla unida, evitando que esta se parta y se hunda. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=entidades/Hercules_fuerza_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=entidades/Hercules_fuerza_4.jpg Imagen2. La fuerza extraordinaria de Hércules llevado a otro plano, ha sido metafísicamente capaz soportar el peso de los cielos, que en la mitología se refiere a todo el espacio infinito!!. El Titán Atlas es incluso considerado en Marvel como poseedor de una fuerza ilimitada capaz de cargar pesos infinitos. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=entidades/Hercules_fuerza_2.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=entidades/Hercules_fuerza_3.jpg Imagen2. Cuando los Universos Marvel chocan en el Multiverso, sólo pueden brindarnos el enfrentamiento entre los seres más poderosos de sus realidades!. El Squadron Supreme (Tierras-31916) se enfrentaría a los Ultimates (Tierra-1610), en donde Hyperion demostraría por que es el ser más poderoso de su mundo. Hyperion enfrentaría de igual a igual a Thor, resistiría todo el poder de la Antorcha Humana, y derribaría al dios del trueno. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimates_P_Supremo_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimates_P_Supremo_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimates_P_Supremo_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimates_P_Supremo_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimates_P_Supremo_5.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimates_P_Supremo_6.jpg Imagen6http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimates_P_Supremo_7.jpg Imagen7http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimates_P_Supremo_8.jpg Imagen8http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimates_P_Supremo_9.jpg Imagen9http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimates_P_Supremo_10.jpg Imagen10http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimates_P_Supremo_11.jpg Imagen11http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimates_P_Supremo_12.jpg Imagen12http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimates_P_Supremo_13.jpg Imagen13http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimates_P_Supremo_14.jpg Imagen14http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimates_P_Supremo_15.jpg Imagen15http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimates_P_Supremo_16.jpg Imagen16. Pero Thor es un dios, y los dioses exigen respeto y más de los superhombres. Thor desataría su poder derribándolo y a golpes de su martillo derrotaría al poderoso Hyperion y no mostraría piedad ante todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino!. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimates_P_Supremo_17.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimates_P_Supremo_18.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimates_P_Supremo_19.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimates_P_Supremo_20.jpg Imagen4. Hulk es Hulk en este y casi cualquier universo, él es el más fuerte que hay!!. Se necesitaría 4 grupos de héroes (X-Men, Ultimates de la Tierra-1610 y 2 Squadron Supreme de la Tierra-31916 y Tierra-712) de 3 universos distintos, para tratar de contener el arrasador poder de Hulk-Ultimate. Este Hulk sólo caería después de un ataque combinado de dos Hyperiones, Thor y Tormenta, cayendo sólo por sofocación ante The Thing Ultimate. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimate_Hulk_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimate_Hulk_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimate_Hulk_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimate_Hulk_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimate_Hulk_5.jpg Imagen5http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimate_Hulk_6.jpg Imagen6http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimate_Hulk_7.jpg Imagen7http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimate_Hulk_8.jpg Imagen8http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimate_Hulk_9.jpg Imagen9http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimate_Hulk_10.jpg Imagen10http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimate_Hulk_11.jpg Imagen11http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimate_Hulk_12.jpg Imagen12http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Ultimate_Hulk_13.jpg Imagen13. Bueno, esto es sólo un pequeño ejemplo de las potencialidades físicas y de poder de los personajes en Marvel, y no hay que olvidar a Wonder Man, la Visión, ThunderStrike, Juggernaut, Iron Man (aumentado por su armadura y una suficientemente poderosa fuente de energía), Namor (en el agua), El Sentry y Coloso por mencionar unos pocos más. Todos estos personajes clase 100 son de una u otra forma similares, pero unos se despuntan sobre otros por sus capacidades de ir mas allá de lo razonable. Más rápidos que una bala, más rápidos que el ojo, más rápidos que la Luz. En Marvel no se usa algo como la Speed Force (pero si existe una fuerza de naturaleza similar), de donde los héroes puedan aprovechar para generar grandes velocidades. En Marvel la supervelocidad es sólo un poder más, un poder como cualquier otro y en diferentes proporciones y según el medio en donde se use tal poder (tierra, agua, aire y espacio). El Gladiador ha demostrado poder sobrevivir a una explosión que pudo haber aniquilado la mitad del Sistema Solar. Reed Richards registraría tan poderosa explosión como casi en el rango de unaSupernova ocurrida cerca de Plutón, y que un pedazo de “escombro” del estallido se dirigiría a laTierra a una velocidad 100 veces la de la luz!. En sólo instantes la “esquirla” demostraría ser el casi invulnerable y poderoso Gladiador. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_D_Velocidad_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_D_Velocidad_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_D_Velocidad_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_D_Velocidad_4.jpg Imagen4. Gladiador posee también super reflejos, pudiendo reaccionar instantáneamente ante cualquier peligro, además de que Gladiador es un experto luchador lo que ha afinado aún más sus reflejos. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_reflejos_1.jpg Imagen. Cuando Gladiador e Hyperion combatieron en el espacio se mostraron casi iguales en poder, fuerza y velocidad, reaccionando en nanosegundos a sus ataques, pero sería la experiencia y entrenamiento de Gladidor lo que marcaría la diferencia entre estos destructores de planetas. Al no haber encontrado en su universo (Tierra-S o Tierra-712) alguien que le exigiera más de lo normal, Hyperion no depuro sus estilos de combate más allá de lo necesario, caso muy contrario de Gladiador que fue educado como un guerrero. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_Hyerion_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_Hyerion_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_Hyerion_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_Hyerion_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_Hyerion_5.jpg Imagen5. Gladiador es un guerrero temible, luego de haberse sobrepuesto a un ataque telepático de Rachel, Gladiador a supervelocidad iniciaría un veloz y mortal contraataque, incluso lograría abollar el escudo de Major Victory (Este es el escudo del Capitán América de otra realidad). http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_velocidad_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_velocidad_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_velocidad_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Gladiador_velocidad_4.jpg Imagen4. Thor puede viajar normalmente a la velocidad de la luz, pero es mucho más rápido aun, aquí triplica la velocidad de la luz.http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=Imagenes/thor185_luz_x_3.gif Imagen. Thor sin el martillo es capaz de moverse a velocidades super humanas de manera que es invisible al ojo humano. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=Imagenes/thorspeedsee.jpg Imagen. Beta Ray Bill puede superar en vuelo la velocidad de la luz en extraordinarias magnitudes, demostrando también su extraordinaria maniobrabilidad. Él ha cruzado la mitad de la galaxia en tan sólo instantes y ha demostrado rivalizar también en velocidad a los heraldos de Galactus. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_velocidad_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Beta_Ray_Bill_Stardust_24.jpg Imagen2. El Conde Nefaria posee la velocidad del Whirlwind aumentada 100 veces, es otro de los superhombres Marvel que poseen supervelocidad, capaz de moverse y atacar en fracciones de segundo. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_velocidad_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_velocidad_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nefaria_velocidad_3.jpg Imagen3. Daredevil tiene reflejos tan rápidos que puede interceptar una bala. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=dd/Daredevil-reflejos-b-1.jpg Imagen. ThunderStrike es capaz de interceptar una bala en pleno vuelo y a una buena distancia. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=Imagenes/Thunder_bala.gif Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=Imagenes/TunderStrike%20speed.jpg Imagen2. SpiderMan tiene reflejos y velocidad super humanos tan veloces que pues esquivar docenas de balas a la vez. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=Spiderman/spiderman_velocidad_movi.jpg Imagen. El Silver Surfer es sin embargo el as de la velocidad en Marvel, pudiendo viajar y moverse a super velocidades. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=Imagenes/silversurfer.jpg Imagen. North Star y Aurora de Alfa Flight, pueden moverse a velocidades super humanas también alcanzando velocidades de match 18 en tierra, pudiendo volar hasta alcanzar el 99.9 % de la velocidad de la luz. Makkari uno de los miembros de Los Eternos puede correr a la velocidad de la luz de hecho puede ser tan veloz como lo desee. Makkari fue entrenado por los Grosgumbeekias (una raza de seres que conocen los secretos de la velocidad absoluta, todos ellos pueden moverse a velocidad luz) que lo iniciaron en los secretos de la Hyperspeed. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/makkari-velocidad-luz.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Hyperspeed.jpg Imagen2. Supervelocistas como el Runner (Uno de los Elders) además de ser capaces de moverse y correr años luz en instantes, añaden a su ya increíble habilidad poder crudo!!. Capaces de no sólo igualar o superar la velocidad de seres como el Silver Surfer, sino que también de superarlo en el uso delpoder cósmico. Haciendo gala de increíble fuerza y poder destructivo!!. El Runner es posiblemente el ser más veloz que jamás haya existido. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Runner_Silver_Surfer_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Runner_Silver_Surfer_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Runner_Silver_Surfer_3.jpg Imagen3http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Runner_Silver_Surfer_4.jpg Imagen4http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Runner_Silver_Surfer_5.jpg Imagen5. Photon (Ex Capitana Marvel) puede volar y moverse a la velocidad de la luz. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/photon-velocidad_luz.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/photon-quicksilver.jpg Imagen2. El Capitán Bretaña es capaz de moverse y reaccionar a velocidades superhumanas. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/CaptainBritain_velocidad.jpg Imagen. Wonder-Man puede correr y reaccionar a velocidades superhumanas. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Wonder-Man_velocidad_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Wonder-Man_velocidad_2.jpg Imagen2. Quicksilver en sus comienzos era capaz de correr a 770 millas por hora, recientemente puede vibrar tan veloz que puede viajar unos días en el tiempo. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/quicksilver_salto.jpg Imagen. Quicksilver ha corrido desde el Himalaya hasta Indonesia ida y vuelta en tan sólo los pocos segundos que duro la charla del Agente USA y la Avispa y también ha recorrido la mitad del globo (del planeta) en tan solo 92 segundos lo que equivaldría a unos 217,79 k/s o alrededor de Mach 635. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/quicksilver_velocidad_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/quicksilver_velocidad_2.jpg Imagen2http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/quicksilver_velocidad_3.jpg Imagen3. Durante los eventos de SIEGE y el renacimiento de Ultron, Quicksilver ha demostrado poder correr más rápido que las ondas de radio. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/quicksilver_ondas_radio.jpg Imagen. * Los ondas de radio son ondas electromagnéticas que se desplazan por el espacio de forma concéntrica a partir de una antena transmisora y viajan a la velocidad de la luz, es decir, 300 mil kilómetros por segundo (186 mil millas por segundo). Nightcrawler de los X-Men puede teletransportarse tan rápido que pude acertar veloces combos (Speedblitz) a sus oponentes. http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nightcrawler_velocidad_1.jpg Imagen1http://www.universomarvel.com.aq/imagen.php?img=otros/Nightcrawler_velocidad_2.jpg Imagen2. También están: Quasar, todos los Thor-Corp, Miss Marvel, Capitán Marvel, Nova y demás heraldos de Galactus todos capaces de igualar o superar la velocidad de la Luz tan sólo por mencionar unos mas. Categoría:Poderes Categoría:Clases Categoría:Marvel Categoría:Clasificacion